The One Where Harry Proposes
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: This is based around day 26 in my 'Drarry 30 Day OTP Challenge' however, it can be read alone. Basically, Harry proposes to Draco. Rated T because I like to play it safe, though there is probably nothing.


**When-Words-Fail left this review on the 26th chapter of my Drarry 30 day OTP challenge: **_**Omgizzle so amazing as always! You should do the scene where Harry proposes because that would be like "FLUFF OVERLOAD" so yeah.**_

**So thank you When-Words-Fail, because I am going to take your suggestion to heart.**

**And though this is based around my Drarry 30 day OTP challenge, it can be read alone.**

* * *

The One Where Harry Proposes

Draco was becoming impatient.

He and Harry had been together for the past seven years, and Harry has done absolutely nothing about it. Hell, even the Weaslette and Longbottom got their acts together before they had.

Yes, Draco knew that he could be the one to propose, however, he always imagined being swept off of his feet in one the most romantic ways possible and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the man of his dreams would propose.

Except Harry was the man of his dreams. And Harry probably wasn't going to get up to any sweeping or proposing anytime soon.

So Draco did what he always did. He schemed. He schemed and he schemed and just when he thought he could scheme any more he came up with a brilliant idea.

So when Ron and Harry were out watching some Quidditch game, he and Hermione had tea in the Granger-Weasley parlor. They gossiped and chit chated until the topic of Ginny and Neville's wedding came up.

"It was a beautiful service," said Draco, "However, I didn't get the whole releasing of the golden snitches part."

"Oh, I guess its kind of a muggle tradition," explained Hermione, "They sometimes release doves at the end of muggle weddings."

"But they're both purebloods," complained Draco.

"Well, yes, however, you have to remember that Ginny was raised by Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. I think he wanted to have a muggle tradition with a wizard twist at his only daughter's wedding."

"Right," said Draco, as he took a sip of his bitter tea, "Speaking of weddings, do you think Harry's ever going to pop the question?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She set down her cup of tea and said, "I was wondering when something like this would be brought up. The truth is, Draco, I don't know why Harry hasn't proposed yet. Maybe he thinks that you are the one who wants to do the proposing."

Draco sighed, "Could you talk to him for me? See what's holding him back?"

Hermione looked uncertain, "I suppose so…"

"Oh, thank you Hermione, I really appreciate it."

The two continued to talk and gossip until Harry and Ron came back, slightly drunk, exclaiming loudly about how the Chudley Cannons were so close to beating the Falmouth Falcons.

A week later, Hermione assured Draco that she had talked to Harry. She said that Harry had given some thought to it, and that Draco could expect a proposal sometime soon.

A month passed, and Draco had started to lose hope that Harry would ever propose. They had been on plenty of romantic outings since Hermione told Draco that Harry was planning to propose soon.

One night, Harry took Draco out to the country. They went night flying under the stars and chased the golden snitch. It was harder to catch the snitch when it was night out, however, in the end, Draco was the one who caught the snitch.

"Ha!" he exclaimed as Harry slowed to a stop next to him, "Take that, Potter!" He was so excited that he had caught the snitch, a rare occurrence when he was going up against Harry, that he almost didn't notice that the snitch had opened around the middle.

He looked down, wondering what was going on, when he saw that inside the snitch contained a small note folded up neatly.

With trembling hands, he picked up the note and saw that it said four simple words. _Will you marry me?_ He gasped, and nearly dropped the snitch. He looked up at Harry, and Harry grinned that sheepish grin of his.

"Will you?" asked Harry, holding out a silver ring with three emeralds across the top.

Draco stared for a moment or two, unable to process what was going on, unable to process the joy that was exploding from his heart and filling his entire body.

It was when Harry started looking nervous and mumbling nonsense under his breath that Draco snapped out of it and flung himself into Harry's arms, nearly knocking him off of the broom.

"Yes."

* * *

**Right, well, leave a review telling me what you think and thank you When-Words-Fail for inspiring me to write this.**

**~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
